


Shackles

by EllaPetrova (Leviarty)



Series: The Runaways [3]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EllaPetrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one was sure how long they've been hanging there, chained to the ceiling, before help finally came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shackles

**Author's Note:**

> The Runaways series was written, is posted, and is intended to be read in reverse chronological order.

No one was sure how long they've been hanging there, chained to the ceiling, before help finally came. They were weak which exhaustion and, in Damon and Tyler's case, vervain. Elena's face was caked with dried blood and tears. Jeremy and Damon had open, but shallow wounds across their torso. Matt and Tyler were the only ones untouched, thus far, but Bonnie's blade.

There was a light jiggling at the door, as if the person on the other side was testing to see if it was open, then the door was flung open with a crash when it became apparent that it was locked. To nearly everyone's surprise, it was Rebekah who walked in.

"We don't have a lot of time," she said, rushing to Matt's side. "Are you okay?" she asked him softly as she broke open his chains.

"I'm fine," he nodded. "Help the others," he urged her once he was free from his shackles. For a moment, she seemed to forget that they were in company, as she tried to make sure he was unharmed, but he pushed her away with what strength he could muster.

"Bonnie'll be back soon," Jeremy said as Rebekah unchained Tyler.

"Stefan lured her into town as a distraction," she explained as Tyler fell to the ground. "But we don't have much time."

"Tyler?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, but try as he might, he could not stand up. The moment Jeremy was freed, he was at Tyler's side, trying to help him. "I'm fine," he repeated. "Just can't move very well."

"You've been drugged with vervain, wolfsbane, and witch juju," Damon said as Elena was freed. "You're lucky to be alive." When finally his chains were broken, he fell into Elena's waiting arms.

"I think we're all lucky to be alive," Elena said, helping him stay on his feet. She offered him her wrist, but he shook his head.

"Not everyone," Rebekah said, staring at the still form of Caroline, hanging at the end of the row.

"Get her down," Damon said wearily. It was clear that the only thing stopping him, and for that matter any of them, from hunting Bonnie down and snapping her neck at that moment, was their complete inability to do so. "Get her down."

Rebekah doesn't hesitate to release her. Matt was waiting to catch her, tears welling in his eyes.

"Let's get out of here," Jeremy said, half helping, half dragging Tyler to the door. Elena and Damon followed, Damon needing nearly as much help as Tyler, then Matt carrying Caroline, and finally Rebekah. Slowly, the climbed up the steps out of the cellar and began making their way home.

"I'll be back," she told them before disappearing in a flash. A moment later, she reappeared, holding an armful of blood bags.

"Why are you helping us?" Damon asked, tearing into one of the bags. It seemed he might have at more to say, but couldn't take himself away from the healing power of human blood.

"Damon's right," Elena said, as they continued walked, as fast as they could manage, away from their prison. "You hate us, why are you helping?"

"I don't hate Matt," she pointed out, and, for the moment at least, that was good enough.

Soon, Damon and Tyler were strong enough to walk on their own.

"You should go home," Jeremy said as they neared the Lockwood home.

Tyler shook his head. "I'd rather stay with you," he said.

"I'm fine. Go," Jeremy urged. "We've been gone for days. Your mom is probably sick with worry. Please, go."

Tyler paused for a moment, then nodded, before giving Jeremy's hand a light squeeze and turning down the street.

A few minutes later, they reached the Gilbert house, and Elena, Jeremy, and Damon left Matt and Rebekah to take Caroline's body to the Sheriff. Elena wanted to say she'd go with them, that she wanted to be there for Caroline's mom, but in truth, she didn't think she could bear to see her.

"I thought you left," Matt finally said the words that had been circling his mind since she'd appeared in the cellar.

Rebekah shrugged. "I came back," she said. "That has to count for something, doesn't it?"

Matt really didn't know if it did, but she had come back and rescued them, so he couldn't find it in himself to stay mad at her.

He felt like the most terrible person in the world when he knocked on the Forbes' door, when a heartbreaking sob escaped Liz's mouth, like he was the one who had taken the Sheriff's daughter away from her.

And when Tyler arrived at home, his mother sat at the kitchen counter, her hands wrapped around a cold mug of coffee. She didn't move when he opened the door, nor when he said good morning to her.

Her throat had been slit.


End file.
